Stone Undead
by ghost13579
Summary: There are many magical skills that have been forbidden in Equestria for 1000 years to ensure the safety of the ponies, such as battle magic, curses and necromancy. But not all ponies back then wanted to obey this ban; Celestia has met and trapped many who wouldn't it give up, and not all are defeated by mortality. After all, what is death to a master Necromancer than a short pause?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM, or anything that is copyrighted.

Canterlot was well known as the calm capital of Equestria, and this was mainly the case when it wasn't under attack by powerful forces. Even tonight, the only noticeable figures this night was the pair of bat pony guards that were walking through the Canterlot gardens, while become more involved in their discussion.

"I told you that I don't want to speak about it." Said one of the bat ponies, who was wearing an iron set of armour with the night guard crest on his chest. The other simply shook her head and looked at her partner as she said "Come on, Helm. You've been acting less active as of late, and you won't even tell anyone about anything. You'll have to talk about eventually, for your own good if not for anything else." The iron-cladded bat pony shook his head as the pair of them walked into the statue gardens, before saying "I know that you're trying to help me, shield, and I appreciate that. But just because you're my supervisor for this season doesn't give you the right to start meddling with my personal life. So just drop it already."

Shield stopped them in the middle of the path and looked at him hurtfully as she said "Helm, do you only think of my as your supervisor?" He sighed and looked down in guilt for a moment, as the uncomfortable silence surrounded the pair. After a few moments in the garden of frozen glares, he looked back up at Shield and said "I'm sorry sis, but I've just been trying to forget the whole thing. But now I think about it, you deserve to know if nothing else." Helm paused for a moment, expecting his sister and superior to ask a question.

He sighed softly as Shield patiently waited, so he decided to continue. "Last Month during my last few days of private time, I was meant to meet up with my marefriend at this café for lunch. When she didn't turn up, I just thought that she was busy at work as usual. However, her sister found me a few minutes later and she was crying, so I asked her what was wrong. After she stopped sobbing, she managed to tell me that there was an accident at their family business and that... my marefriend was…" The look on her brother's face and the silence that followed was all Shield needed to understand what had happened.

Shield then lifted a wing and wrapped it around her younger brother's form as she said "Helm, I'm… sorry for making you bring it up. If I had known…" Helm raised a forehoof to silence her and said "But you couldn't have. I didn't even know until it was too late. I didn't even get to say goodbye." He then looked up into the sky with tear-full eyes, as a star shot across the princess's night sky. "I just wish that there was a way in which I could see her again, no matter what. Even if it's only once, so that I can say goodbye." The Younger bat pony then sighed as he looked down and said "But I know that'll never happen. There's nothing that can bring her…"

_CRACK!_

The two night guards jumped to face the noise, the past conversation forgotten about as they mentally prepared themselves for a fight. Shield led the way off the path and through the garden of stone statues, with Helm walking behind her to avoid being attacked from the back. As they walked between the statues, a feeling of emptiness seemed to surround them until it became the underlying emotion the pair felt as they stopped at the base of a cloaked statue that stared ahead from the shadows of the hedges. Helm looked around the area for a moment, before saying "Well there seems to be nothing here, so we best be on our way."

Shield shook her head, before saying "You know that we have to check the area if anything suspicious happens, so that we know if we have to report it to the captain." Helm sighed, before saying "Shield, it's the middle of the night in the royal princess's castle, in the middle of the most heavily protected city in Equestria, prison and showcase to some of the most dangerous creatures that ponies have defeated. What could possibly…"

_CRACK!_

The bat ponies froze in position as the loud sound of stone breaking ripped into the silence of the night, and the two slowly turned to the direction of the noise. It was now obvious to the pair of night guards that the statue of the cloaked figure had several large cracks on its cloak and hood. Distracted by the statue slowly breaking apart and the growing feeling of empty aura surrounding the area, neither of the two noticed that the shooting star disappeared from the sky.

"**Shooting stars of the night, or 'Nightmare dreams' as they have been called in the past, have been wildly considered as Nightmare Moon's attempt to trick innocent ponies into a life of unfortunate events. Theses Shooting stars are considered as Nightmare Dreams as ponies are able to have a single wish when they see a shooting star, but the wish also have unforeseen effects on the world around the ponies. One such example is of a mare that wished for true love, and went on to fall in love with a disguised changeling who-"**

Princess Luna's was interrupted from her reading of pony myths when a bat pony wearing a suit of iron armour flew into the main castle chamber, before bowing as she said "Your highness, there has been a discovery in the castle grounds. I believe that an immediate response is needed to protect Canterlot, your majesty." Luna sighed lightly as she closed the book and placed it on the throne's arm rest, before asking "May we ask what discovery this is which needs an immediate action from a princess instead of the captain of the royal guards, soldier?"

The bat pony seemed to step out of her bow as she looked at the princess with practiced professionalism and said "I and another guard discovered that there seems to by a mysterious aura around a cloaked statue in the royal gardens, your highness. The statue itself also seems to be showing mysterious behaviour, as it seems to be gradually breaking apart. My partner is currently guarding the statue in case anything happens." Princess Luna's appeared to have a look of distressed, before putting on a neutral face and saying "Thank you, guard. Please wait with the other guard until a team of guards comes to relieve you both. You are dismissed." The bat pony bowed again as she muttered a thank you, before taking off into the air and towards the statue garden.

As the night guard flew out of the room the room fell into silence as the advisors and servants looked at Princess Luna, who was deep in thought. _"If one of the statues is breaking apart, and an aura of emptiness is around it, then there's no mistaking it. He's found a way to break out of his confinements. Who knows what will happen if he escapes..." _Luna turned to one of her advisors and said "Organise a patrol of guards and a team of royal caretakers to go get that statue, and have them move it to a dungeon cell." She then turned to another and said "Go inform my sister of the events that have occurred, and inform an extra deployment of soldiers to patrol the dungeons." Luna kept ordering the servants around her to fill out orders, until it was just her in the chamber.

As Luna got up to head to the castle dungeons to ensure that all of the preparations were complete for the transfer, princess Celestia walked in into the chambers and said "Why does everything have to happen at night? Don't they need to sleep like the rest of us?" To most mortals Celestia would have looked her usual self, but Luna knew her sister well enough to tell that she was annoyed and tired. "We assume that they prefer to sneak around under the calm light that only our nights bring, dearest sister."

Celestia sighed lightly as she walked up to Luna, before stopping in front of her sister and saying "Luna, I know that one of the statues is falling apart, but from what I've heard from the servant you have wake me, you've already managed to put the possible threat into a safe quarantine for the moment. So was necessary for you to have me awoken immediately for an event that hasn't happened yet?" Luna nodded, before looking at Celestia and saying "Yes it was sister. We need to ensure that the pony doesn't escape." The solar princess glared at the lunar princess for a moment, before walking towards the exit. "You have the entire castle hyped up of one of the pony captives?" Said Celestia as she continued to walk out, lightly shaking her head as she continued. "You know that many of the pony statues in the garden are either statues made from magic rock or are already dead."

Luna flew in front of her sister and blocked her path, before saying "We know that, sister. But the guards who found it felt a magical aura surrounding it, and the statue in question is the cloaked pony statue you placed out of the way." Celestia stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened, before asking "Wait, you don't seriously think that…" Luna sadly nodded as she said "With the information, we have no choice but to believe that the necromancer is breaking out of his confidents."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM, or anything that is copyrighted.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Ponyville as the ponies in the town wandered around doing their usual business without fear of the typical monster barging in and threatening all of their lives (Some creatures would say that the lack of dangerous threats in Ponyville means that today was an unusual day, but that is beside the point.) On this day, five ponies and a young dragon were sat in a park having a peaceful picnic.<p>

"… and then I said 'That's not a cupcake, that's a muffin'!" Pinkie Pie said causing the group to laugh as Spike the dragon shovelled down another helping of ruby raspberry ice cream. "Oh Pinkie Pie, you're so random!" said Rainbow Dash as she picked up another cupcake from the tray and taking a bite from it. Pinkie Pie looked over at Applejack and said "Oh that reminds me, Mrs. Cake wanted me to ask you for an extra batch of apples in the next delivery for her scrum-deli-umptious Apple Cherry Tarts."

Applejack nodded as she placed down her punch glass and said "That's might helpful of you to tell me, sugarcube. Tell the Cakes that they'll get all the apples they need." Twilight picked up a cupcake in her magic as she looked around, before asking "Do any of you know where Fluttershy is? She's never this late for anything." Rarity looked over to her as she picked up her drink and said "Don't worry, darling. Fluttershy told me earlier that she may not turn up, as Discord seemed to be acting weird last night." Rarity took a sip of her drink as the rest of the ponies stared at her in confusion.

After a moment, the dressmaker finally took notice of her friend's confusion, so she placed her drink down and continued "I honestly don't know that much other than that, so we'll just have to wait until she turns up to find out." As if by magic, the sound of flapping wings grew as Fluttershy appeared from the nearby forest before gently landing near the others. "Sorry I'm late, everypony, but Discord needed to leave for a couple of days to visits some of his old acquaintances."

The group of ponies turned to each other for a moment, before turning back as Rarity asked "What do you mean when you say 'old acquaintances', dear?" Fluttershy walked over to the picnic blanket as she said "Well Discord said that they were a group of old rock icons, and as a friend I didn't want to intrude on his privacy." Applejack raised an eyebrow at this, while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash looked at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile, Spike had dropped his spoon and turned away from the ruby filled ice cream and placed a claw on his forehead, letting out a low mutter "Damn it, I should really learn when I'm about to have a brainfre-" He suddenly stopped when his cheeks filled up with magical aura, before burping out a flame that turned the aura into a letter that landed in front of Twilight. The purple princess picked up the royal letter and opened it, saying "Oh look girls, princess Celestia sent us another letter." Pinkie Pie popped up behind Twilight and said "Oh, tell us what she said, Twilight! I hope it's about that party I sent her in the mail." Twilight gave Pinkie Pie a strange look, before skim reading the letter.

Twilight looked up from the letter with a worried look, before saying "The princess is worried about the safety of the nation, and requests us to find her in Canterlot immediately to avoid possible disaster!" The ponies and dragon looked at each other for a moment before running towards Ponyville, leaving Pinkie Pie at the picnic. She looked at the food on the blanket for a moment, before picking up the entire blanket with the food on it. She started to run towards the town, with picnic blanket in tow, as she said "There's no need to be in a hurry, you guys. We have the rest of the chapter to get ready!"

* * *

><p>The guard sighed as followed the team of servants that were pulling a cart full of thick straps towards the royal statue garden. He looked over to his comrade while mindlessly following the cart, before looking away as the rising sun reflected off his helmet. "Damn it Safe, why do you have to polish your helmet every day?" He said as he faced away from the refection, only to hear Safe say "Well I'm sorry if I wish to be presentable to everyone I happen to meet, Brute. Speaking of which, why don't you clean up some of your armour; it looks like you've just broken through a wall in that."<p>

Brute shook his head while saying "Well at least ponies can look at me without being blinded by the light reflecting off my armour. Anyway, it's hard to clean armour when you don't have a horn or wings" He heard Safe exhale in frustration as the cart passed over a bush archway of the garden when he suddenly felt a cold shiver run through his body, and all emotion seemed to disappear from the traveling party. Brute turned to Safe and asked "Did you feel that?" Safe nodded slowly as he said "You mean the feeling of someone walking over my own grave? Yeah, I felt it." Brute suddenly realised that the sun wasn't reflecting onto Safe's helmet as a shade flew over them, so Brute looked up to the sky only to see that there was a giant, black bird circling the gardens.

The bird suddenly stopped circling the gardens and dived in front of the now stationary cart, before landing on the back of a badly chipped statue and pecking at the stone. One of the servants pulling the cart broke away from the rest as she attempted to scare the bird away, but it simply glared at her before hitting her with a wing and sending her flying into the other servants. Brute looked at Safe as he prepared his spear, before he nodded at Brute and the pair of them charged at the creature.

The creature noticed the pair of guards running towards it which allowed the servants fled away from the fight, as it swiftly lifted itself off of the statue and bolted towards Safe and Brute. Brute managed to dive out of the way of the creature and looked towards where Safe was; only to notice that Safe was gone and his spear was embedded into the ground. He looked at where the creature was headed, only saw that the bird had grabbed Safe in its talons and was flying upwards.

Brute felt his guard training kick in as he grabbed the fallen spear and threw it towards the giant bird and the flailing guard. The spear flew at a great spread and hit its mark dead centre as it fully penetrated the beast through its chest, causing it to release Safe from its clutches. Safe started to plummet to the ground as several of the servants grabbed him in their magic, and the creature flew away from the gardens and beyond the castle.

"Well, that was quite interesting." Said a voice behind Bruce, making him jump in surprise and turn in preparation for another fight. Discord raised his claws sarcastically as he said "There's no need to get violent, Bruty. I'm just visiting my old conversation pals." Brute sighed as he turned to watch his comrade being softly being placed on the ground. _"Princess Celestia said that discord is no longer a threat to us, but that doesn't mean that I have to trust him."_

Brute thought, before seeing that the claw marks in his armour and the cuts in his skin creature had made in Safe, as he struggled to stand up. Brute walked over to his fellow guard and helped supported him, before turning to a servant and saying "I'm going to take Safe to the infirmary and send another battalion of guards over, so I want you to get that statue ready to move ASAP." The servant nodded before running over to the others and relaying the message, which allowed the two guards a chance to get medical attention.

Discord watched as the ponies found ways to occupy themselves, before turning to the statues in front of him as he said "Well, you'll as lifeless as I last met you." Discord chuckled to himself as he walked over to his empty plinth and sat on it, and a voice from a nearby statue said _"Oh look who it is, everypony; It's Mr 'I'm not going to release any of you because you're no fun'." _A trio of voices piped up before Discord could reply _"You could have at least given us something interesting to look at, but no; you go and put into another garden surrounded by tall bushes." _More voices piped up with complaints about Discord _"You made me itch all over!" "You just had to make the sun shine into my eyes hundreds of times, didn't you?" "You owe me a chocolate bar!"_

Discord huffed for a moment, before saying "Alright, I may have lied to you all. But really, what did you expect; A cake?" As he spoke a large cake appeared in his claws and he pulled out knife and started to cut the cake, but suddenly a large bird swooped down and grabbed the knife away from discord and took off into the sky. Discord looked at the bird in confusion when a voice decided to speak again. _"Well, some of us will be joining you soon, Dick-cord. And then we'll see why you shouldn't hold out on us."_

Discord turned his attention to the servants as a group of armed guards led them into the castle with a cart containing a cracked statue, which had pieces of black cloth sticking out of it. "Well that's interesting…" Discord said, before disappearing into a hail of confetti.


End file.
